


The right answer

by Yoite



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Antennae, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/pseuds/Yoite
Summary: Just a quick drabble set after the Ushaan because damn, that episode was a delicious red-hot fest of slashtastic goodness and now my brain is melting *_* \0/ *_*





	The right answer

**Author's Note:**

> My first proper drabble of 100 words. It was a challenge.

"Do you give up?"

Sweaty blue hands jerked against larger pink ones, their fingers interlaced. Phlox was right about the andorians' sky-high metabolism. Shran couldn't quite match a human's stamina, but there was no universe in which the arrogant fool would admit it.

"Never!"

"That's the right answer", Archer whispered in his ear before leaning away just enough to let Shran's remaining antenna brush against his cheek, making his volatile ally gasp and squirm underneath him.

The human captain grinned darkly as his head dropped back into the damp sheets, lips pressed to the second blue ear.

"Now, turn over."

 


End file.
